


But He Didn't

by Daichan795



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brief Sex, Fluff, I swear, Idiots in Love, It's happy despite the theme, Jealous Evan, M/M, Mention of Death, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Tyler is a good bro, but nobody dies, oblivious Jonathan, slight yandere Evan, who's also oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichan795/pseuds/Daichan795
Summary: Evan was not the possessive type. He never really understood why people got jealous or became obsessed over someone. He thought it was a stupid thing to feel.Then he met JonathanIntentional switch between Jonathan/Delirious





	But He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this, I literally scrolled through the BBS tag on tumblr and latched on a post on how Vanoss gets jealous when he doesn't have Delirious' attention. 
> 
> Does contain sex, but only for a brief moment, easily skippable if its not your cup of tea 
> 
> Please enjoy your read ^^

In all the years that Evan has dated, he never once showed any sign of jealousy or possessiveness towards his partners. 

Those types of feelings never surfaced, even when the situation was justifiable. He trusted all his past lovers, never questioned their closeness with other people, and only watched in amusement if someone made the mistake of assuming his partner was single and blatantly asked them out in front of him.

He thought it was good thing that he never felt that before, having seen first hand how those types of feelings affected his friends. But after having partners cheat on him, and he felt nothing, Evan wasn't too sure anymore. 

Sometimes, because of this reason, some of his relationships crumble. They would claim that he didn’t care for them at all and that he wouldn't bat an eye if someone were to try to whisk them away. Every time Evan would argue back that he would care, hurt that they would even suggest such a thing. But he didn’t technically fight back either when they eventually decided to break up with him. He merely sent them off with a sad smile, no matter how nasty the break up was. 

Tyler, Evan’s best friend, came over every time it happened, immediately shoving him onto the couch and forced him to watch shitty comedy movies with him, purposely calling every annoying person that appeared on the screen the ex’s name. It worked to bring a more genuine smile to Evan’s lips, more so over the fact Tyler made a show to spit out the name, popcorn never failing to spill out of the corner of his mouth. 

At the end of the day Evan would stare at his ceiling and wonder, what went wrong this time. He vaguely knew the problem itself, it's just he never understood the need to feel ‘jealous,’ no matter how much they cared for them. Evan thought he would never understand, accepting his fate of having shitty relationships. 

Then he met Jonathan. 

Beautiful, perfect Jonathan. 

Evan met him during one of Tyler’s infamous parties, introducing himself as one of Craig’s friends that tagged along after recently moving to the city (Craig being Tyler’s coworker and current crush, who fortunately accepted Tyler’s awkward invitation to his party). Jonathan appeared like a quiet person at first, saying only a few words here and there during their first meeting. Which didn’t bother Evan in the slightest, he was more than happy to fill the silence with absent chatter and the occasional hilarious story, silently cheering when he successfully made the shy man crack a smile. 

After they spent some time together however, Evan got to know him. The real him. Jonathan was really a quirky person who had a child like wonder to him. He would get excited over every little thing, especially teddy bears, and had the most psychotic laugh Evan has ever heard. His laugh was such a beautiful sound, it started off loud and hysterical before it dissolves into cute little giggles and soft wheezes. Jonathan would get lost in his own thoughts, occasionally garbling his words together when he talked too fast or couldn’t figure out how to say something, ending up saying the most funniest things Evan (and pretty much everyone else) has ever heard. 

This alone caused Evan to call him Delirious once, a name that the psychotic man quickly grew fond of and demanded everyone else to call him that too. 

Evan liked being around him and dubbed Jonathan as his new best friend, feigning offence at Tyler throwing his head back and shouting, “Thank fuck! Congrats Delirious, he’s your problem now,” after Evan announced it. 

Then Jonathan had to go and smile sweetly at him, and holy shit, he blew it. Evan had to have him. 

Cue Evan harassing his rapidly annoyed friends for love advice and driving all around town collecting all the teddy bears he could find. Luckily, (and he thanked every single deity out there) Jonathan felt the same way and instead he was the one who asked out Evan, face flushed as he held out a little plushed owl, cutely stammering out his confession. Evan couldn’t have said yes fast enough as he pulled the blushing man into his arms and leaned down into a kiss. 

It has been two years since he started dating Jonathan and Evan couldn't be happier. But over the years he knew something has changed. He has changed.

Dating Jonathan awoke something inside of him. Something dark and primal.

It was overpowering, the surging need to have Jonathan always by his side and far away from anyone’s gaze. Evan was hyper aware of the people around the first few months of their relationship, baring his teeth at anyone that so much as brushed his boyfriend’s shoulder, including his own friends (who would shoot him a frightened, questioning glance, and he would immediately feel guilty). It was absolute  _ torture  _ if he didn’t have Jonathan’s undivided attention, the dark pit in his stomach only growing worse as Evan watched other people, that wasn’t him, make Jonathan laugh and smile so prettily. 

No, no. He’s mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. 

The absolute feeling of  _ possessiveness  _ completely threw him off the first time he felt it. The foreign feeling flooded his senses, and to be honest, it scared him a little bit. He never felt anything so  _ raw _ about anyone. He didn’t know what to do, or if there was anything he  _ could _ do. 

But as he continued to date Jonathan, Evan found that he began to care less and less about it. His brain got rid of such pesky, irrelevant thoughts, the fear completely melting away, and instead filled his mind with Jonathan. 

Just Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan. 

His sweet voice sung in Evan’s ears in the morning and his laugh lulled him into a dream-filled sleep at night. No matter what he did, Jonathan,  _ Delirious _ , occupied his entire mind. His entire being. And he had no problem with that. It’s how it should be. 

Even knowing that, however, Evan doesn’t let this part of himself show. He doesn’t stop Delirious from spending time with friends. He no longer snapped at every person that neared his boyfriend or acted way too familiar. Evan didn’t spend every waking moment with him either (no matter how much Evan desperately wanted to) and occasionally hung out with his own friends. 

Make no mistake, the feeling never went away. He didn’t just magically ‘fix’ himself. No, it’s because he knows Delirious would not appreciate it. Jonathan is a free spirit, and ridiculously loyal. He’s shy towards strangers and stays reasonably silent during the first few encounters. But once he gets to know you, and likes you, he immediately imprints on you and suddenly you can’t get rid of him. It’s an irresistible charm, and incredibly powerful as every person he ever imprinted upon completely adored him and became equally loyal to him. Especially Evan. 

Its part of who Jonathan is and Evan won’t take that away from him. However, the constant need to claim and protect continued to onslaught his senses. It screams at him, demanding to hold Jonathan and slaughter every single person who dares touch him, no matter who it was. The feeling pulsed louder, dangerously so, when Delirious’ ‘brother,’ Luke, and his husband, Ryan, came to visit. They constantly touched Jonathan, ruffling his fluffy black hair and pulling him into group bear hugs.  **Too close, too familiar. Stop. Stop touching him.**

They stole his attention away from Evan. They made him laugh that beautiful sound Evan adored, made his pretty eyes crinkle in happiness as his lips curled in such a wide smile. They would be in their own little world, taking Jonathan with them where Evan can't reach, unable to share the same memories or understand their jokes. 

Evan sat away from them and only watched, his heart clenching painfully. He wanted to kill them. Bash their heads open and smear their blood on the walls. Delirious was his now. Not their ‘friend’ or ‘brother’. Oh, how he wanted to throw their lifeless corpses over a cliff and watch as they disappear in the dark depths, far away society so they can never put their disgusting hands on his boyfriend ever again. 

But he didn’t. 

He merely listened to their conversation and played along with their antics, throwing his own two cent here and there, joining in the laughter when it was at Jonathan’s expense. All without ever taking his eyes off of him. Not once. 

Evan controlled himself during such moments, fights down the urges and the overwhelming feeling of  _ want _ . Because he knows that soon, his urges will be satisfied. He’s able to act like ‘Evan’ around his friends and family without a problem now.  Solely because he found a way to release his urges without restraint. Where his selfish desires were welcomed, encouraged. 

“Ready to head home?” Jonathan asked, smiling brightly at him as Luke and Ryan began to clean up. 

Evan grinned, “Yeah.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

“~~~Ahh! Uhh!” Jonathan cried out, fingers twitching around the pillow below his head as his body greedily sucked in Evan’s cock. Evan towered over him, his eyes blazing as they roamed over his body. 

“Mine, mine, mine.” Evan breathed over his skin, savoring the sweet sounds coming from Jonathan’s abused lips as he pounded into him. 

He only focused on pleasuring his beloved, sensually licking Jonathan’s right shoulder, flicking and pinching his hardened nipples with one free hand while gripping his throbbing cock with the other. All the while sending wave after wave of hot pleasure through Delirious’ body with each thrust to his prostate. 

Delirious could only moan and whimper, gasping Evan’s name over and over like it was his mantra. It sent shivers down Evan’s spine. 

This. 

This is how it’s supposed to be. Jonathan belonged in his arms, begging for him, calling for him. Only wanting,  _ needing _ , him. 

Jonathan’s body already knew that, it twitched and spasmed under his touch, drowning his beloved in indescribable pleasure. Shaky pale legs squeezed tightly around his waist and pulled him closer, forcing his cock to grind deeper in the dripping, quivering hole. 

Evan’s possessive nature oozed out freely, ready to finally lash out. 

**Claim him.**

**Claim him now.**

**Make everyone know he’s mine.**

**Mine. Mine. Mine.**

**Nobody else.**

Evan quickened his pace dramatically, nibbling Jonathan shoulder in anticipation. Tears drenched Delirious’ red cheeks as his pleasure skyrocketed, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he brokenly cried out Evan’s name. His blue jacket slid lower, exposing more of his beautiful milky shoulder and Evan’s blood boiled. 

There. 

With one last tender kiss on the exposed skin Evan bit harshly on his beloved pretty, unblemished shoulder. Sinking his teeth until he could feel the sweet coppery taste of blood spill in his mouth. Delirious’ body shuddered at the bite, needing, accepting of the new mark. He came between their stomachs with a shout, bringing Evan down with him. Jonathan basked in the afterglow, twitching with lingering pleasure as Evan continued to leave marks all over his body. 

Evan marvelled at his work, marvelled at how beautiful Jonathan looked. So dishevelled and pleasurably broken. Because of him.  **Because of him.** He licked at every new mark he left, glancing at Jonathan’s peaceful face and meeting his glossy stare. It gleamed with love and fondness. It beckoned for a kiss, and who is Evan to deny his boyfriend? He crawled over his body and met him into a sweet, passionable kiss. 

And Evan’s hunger was sated. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

“Evan! Where’s my blue jacket? I can’t find it anywhere.” 

“I put it in the wash, remember?” Evan replied over his cup of coffee, smirking at the way Jonathan’s face flushed. 

“But I’m going to meet with Luke and Ryan in about ten minutes! And I need a jacket, it’s cold as balls outside!” 

Evan shrugged helpfully, taking his time to finish his breakfast as his boyfriend whined pitifully. “Just wear one of mine, idiot. Seriously, you need to buy yourself more jackets than that one.” He casually said, smiling over his cup as Jonathan pulled one of his red jacket out of the closet and struggled to put it on. 

Despite being around the same height, Evan’s bulk made the jacket practically drown Jonathan’s slimmer form, mostly in the chest area and the sleeves. He mentally cooed at the sight, pleased to see his lover adorn his clothing. 

Red suited him. 

“Okay, okay, I'm out! I'll see you later.” Jonathan breathlessly said as he leaned over to kiss Evan’s cheek, letting out a startled squeak when he was into a deep kiss. 

“Remember that we have dinner plans later on. Don’t be late.” Evan whispered over his lips, kissing him one more time before letting go, enjoying the bright red flushing on Jonathan’s cheeks.  

“I know, I know. I’m the one who made the plans in the first place.” Jonathan grumbled out, but he still smiled as he waved goodbye, closing the door behind him with an audible click. 

The room visibly darkened at his departure and Evan dreamily looked at the spot he once stood. 

The bite marks bruised beautifully, they bloomed over Jonathan’s chest and travelled down to his legs. The one on his shoulder was the most prominent, it covered the entire area, a mixture of light purple and pink. 

Oh, he may have enjoyed marking his territory but Evan was no heathen. He took great care of his beautiful boyfriend after their fun activities, immediately sending him to soak in a hot bath after he woke up, massaging his entire body and taking his time in disinfecting the bite marks right after. The care paid off tremendously, there was barely a limp in his walk, and while the bites did bruised (as what Evan intended) they caused no danger or pain to Jonathan himself. 

Fortunately, (to Evan’s disappointment) the bite on the shoulder was low enough to be hidden by a T-shirt and his hoodie. But that was intentional. It was a rule that Jonathan placed after he was hounded by Luke after one if their sessions, and while Evan didn't particularly like to keep his handy work hidden, he swore to keep his word (His distaste for Luke increased after that moment but he kept that to himself as well). 

Evan’s phone began vibrating in his pocket, breaking him from his musing. It was a discord message from Tyler. 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** Hey bitch boy, I'm about to play some Gmod with Craig, Marcel, and Anthony. Want to join? 

**Vanoss:** Yeah sure, but only for a couple of hours, I have a date with Delirious around noon. Which NOBODY will bother us when it happens, right? 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** Like we want to listen to you two fuck on the kitchen table :v Hurry up and join!

Evan rolled his eyes at the response, making his way to his computer to boot up the game. The screen slowly came to life, the glare bouncing off a little box tucked under papers and random objects. 

His lips curled. 

**Vanoss:** It's an important date so make sure everyone knows to leave us alone. 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** Like I said ya dumb bi 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** wwwait 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** wait 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** You’re going to do it? 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** oh 

**ItsyaboyTyler:** Oh shit, good luck dude. Yeah I'll let everyone know 

Evan laughed at his friend’s flustered responses. Tyler should have figured it out sooner, he did help Evan pick out the ring in the first place. 

He leaned against his chair as Gmod loaded up, his thoughts filled with his beloved. The now comforting feeling of want pulsed beneath his skin. 

Sometimes on days he was alone, Evan would sit like this and imagine what it would be like if he gave in to his urges. Jonathan, beautiful, adorable Jonathan, would be sitting on his bed with beckoning hands, the only thing on his person is a dark collar around his neck with his named bolded on the front. He wouldn't be allowed to leave the house, he didn't need to when Evan offered everything he would ever need. He wouldn't care for his family and friends, after all, Evan got rid of them. 

No more of their filthy hands on his boyfriend, no more of their constant need to butt in his affairs. Perhaps Tyler and Brock would still be around, if he was able to coax them into seeing his way. But that wouldn't matter to Evan, not when Jonathan would always be there waiting for him with that beautiful smile. 

How he wished for his fantasy to become reality, it sent thrill down his spine just thinking about. He could make it happen right now if he wanted to. It would be so easy to overtake the people standing in his way, their guard too low to stop him. 

But he didn't. 

His phone chimed again and he picked it up with a sigh. He was ready to tell Tyler to be patient but the message wasn't from him, and he paused. 

Jonathan. 

**Delirious:** hey uhhh was the coffee shop to the left or right in the second street? 

Evan snorted, a fond smile spreading across his face. 

**Vanoss:** Its on the left idiot, how do you not know your own neighbourhood? And why did you use discord? Just text me 

**Delirious:** Shut up, it was open on my phone so I used it instead. And unfortunately for you, I'm YOUR idiot 

**Delirious:** And thanks! <3 

“That's right...you’re mine.” Evan whispered to himself, but it wasn't because of the possessiveness that flooded over him. 

He knows that others, including Jonathan, would disapprove over what he feels sometimes. He may not care what everyone else thinks but Evan couldn't bare it if Jonathan hated him. So his fantasy stayed just that, a fantasy. No matter how much he wanted to keep everyone away from his boyfriend. 

Because at the end of the day… 

**Vanoss:** It’s a burden I must carry. 

**Vanoss:** Love you though 

**Delirious:** Love yah too :D 

Evan loves him very much. 

He really, really did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art of this work can be found on my tumbr at daichan795
> 
> Thank you for reading my garbage :D


End file.
